1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a front wheel steering device for a motor vehicle, and more particularly to a steering device of the type in which a steering handle and a single front wheel supporting member are interconnected by a link.
2. Description of the Relevant Art:
There is known a front wheel steering device for a motor vehicle, comprising a steering handle angularly movably mounted on a motor vehicle body, a front fork supported on the motor vehicle body by arms extending forwardly from the motor vehicle body, and a link assembly by which the steering handle and the front fork are coupled to each other. Such a front wheel steering device is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 54 (1979)-102739, for example. In the known front wheel steering device, the link assembly is constructed of an upper link having one end coupled to the steering handle by a first universal joint and a lower link having one end coupled to the front fork by a second universal joint, the other ends of the upper and lower links being pivotally joined to each other. The second universal joint between th front fork and the lower link is spaced from the axis about which the front fork is angularly movable at the time of steering the front wheel. Accessories such as a headlight disposed near the link assembly are therefore positionally limited to an area that is considerably spaced from the axis of angular movement of the front fork and positioned outside of the path of movement of the second universal joint or the link assembly upon steering motion of the front fork.